


Art: 2 Captains

by LiquidLightz



Series: LL Artworks for CapBigBang 2019 [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bucky Barnes as Captain America, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Captain America Big Bang 2019 | cabigbang, Captain America Steve Rogers, Drawing, Fanart, Gen, Illustrations, Pastels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-25 16:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21359062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiquidLightz/pseuds/LiquidLightz
Summary: This scene is one of my art contributions for the 2019 Captain America Big Bang.It takes place during chapter 12 of Angst's fic "Go Bravely On"; a story that picks up at the end of Infinity War, diverging from the movie`s original ending; it incorporates an alternate universe and various AU characters, including a WS!Steve and Cap!Bucky.  I won`t spoil any more for you, do go have a read... 😁
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers
Series: LL Artworks for CapBigBang 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538605
Kudos: 5
Collections: Captain America Big Bang 2019 | cabigbang





	Art: 2 Captains

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Go Bravely On](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21095531) by [Angst_BuriTTo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angst_BuriTTo/pseuds/Angst_BuriTTo). 

> This has been my first Big Bang experience and I was lucky enough get to work on this piece with two fabulously friendly and supportive people; co-artist [AmberDreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21174998), and our author The Angst BuriTTo, both of whom helped make this journey a very enjoyable one from start to finish!
> 
> It was fun to draw different versions of Bucky and Steve for this fic 🤡 This scene has AU Cap!Bucky helping out Cap!Steve recover... from what you might ask? 😜

A snippet of this piece was also used for the fic banner, put together by [AmberDreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21174998) along with a lovely cracked shield elaborated from her original cover art :

  


* * *

Full image :

Excerpt: 

Arriving in Wakanda, Steve limped out of the plane, his good arm around Bu- James’ shoulder. Just like the first time Bucky had seen Wakanda, James’ face lit up in wonder as he looked around, stopping just outside the Quinjet ramp to gaze in awe at his surroundings. 

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Steve murmured to the stunned man, and James nodded absently. 

“It’s…incredible.” He breathed, eyes sparkling as a huge colorful bird flew by just a few feet from where they were standing. 

“Bucky found peace here.” Steve told him as they continued, only stopping to confirm their identities with this world’s version of Okoye and two other Dora Milaje. “Maybe your Steve will find the same.” 

“I hope so.” James murmured, eyes still flickering between every new and wondrous thing.

  


* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on  
[Flickr](https://www.flickr.com/photos/182115046@N05/) !


End file.
